Magic Objects
Magic Objects control the usage of magic in Fable III. They include gauntlets and spell potions. Gauntlets All magic in Fable III is channeled through Will Gauntlets. Just like your melee and ranged weapons, these gauntlets morph and change depending on how you use magic. If you choose to unlock the ability on the Road to Rule, you can wear two gauntlets, one on each arm, to weave different spells together. For example: wearing the gauntlet of Shock and the gauntlet of Inferno will allow the Hero to launch a projectile that does fire and lightning damage. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lpR2Uy2VLMc. In Fable III there are 6 gauntlets that are unlocked in the Road to Rule. They are (ordered by obtainability) Fireball, Shock, Ice Storm, Vortex, Force Push, and Blades. The Archmage achievement is obtained by using all 15 unique combinations of different gauntlets. Spellweaving can be obtained after opening the fourth gate on the Road to Rule. It seems that if the player has the same spell in both gauntlets, that spell's effect will increase. For example, using two Fireball gauntlets will make the spell more likely to light enemies on fire. Spellweave Combinations Fire + Shock: Enemies are shocked and possibly stunned, and burned to that of an attack similar to Enflame. Fire + Ice Storm: Enemies are damaged as ice rains from above while an attack similar to Enflame occurs. Fire + Vortex: Enemies are sucked up and thrown around in a circle while being burned. Fire + Force Push: A wall of fire that pushes enemies back. Fire + Blades: Flaming swords that impale and burn enemies. Shock + Ice Storm: Enemies are damaged as ice rains from above while they are being shocked and possibly stunned. Shock + Vortex: Enemies are sucked up and thrown around in a circle while being shocked to what appears to be an electrical storm. Shock + Force Push: Enemies are pushed back and shocked. Shock + Blades: Electrical swords that impale, shock and possibly stun enemies. Ice Storm + Vortex: Enemies are rained upon by ice and are picked up and thrown around in a circle. Ice Storm + Force Push: Pushes enemies back while being rained upon by ice. Ice Storm + Blades: Frozen daggers impale enemies while an ice storm rains down ice. Vortex + Force Push: Enemies are pushed back and then picked up and thrown around in a circle. Vortex + Blades: Enemies are picked up and thrown around in a circle before being impaled by swords. Force Push + Blades: Enemies are pushed back before being impaled by swords. Notes *Using the Vortex spell is any easy way to get the "kill an airborne enemy" achievement. *Some stronger enemies will not be affected the stun effects of Shock, picked up by Vortex, or be pushed back by Force Push. *When using Ice Storm, the storm will appear above the Hero attacking multiple enemies based on proximity and will tend to move slightly over more enemies. The storm itself does not encompass the entire area of effect but rather over the small general area of an enemy around the player. If that particular enemy should die, the storm will move to the next enemy meaning the storm can be viewed to move all over the battlefield. *Any consecutive spell will cancel the affect of the previous spell. ie: a powerful vortex will stop doing damage if a weaker vortex is cast. *Vortex and Ice Storm are the only spells that will stay around after they have been cast. *Blades is not an effective tool to use when surrounded by enemies since there is a minor time delay after it is casted and only a certain number of target enemies are affected. *It is unknown, whether the gauntlets enable the Hero to use Will, or if they merely channel and focus his/her Will until he/she can use it without the gauntlets. Zw-Shock Spell Gauntlet.png|Shock Gauntlet Zw-Ice Storm Spell Gauntlet.png|Ice Storm Gauntlet Zw-Fire Spell Gauntlet.png|Fire Gauntlet Vortex Spell.png|Vortex Gauntlet Spell Potions Along with gauntlets, there are potions that can be either bought or found in houses and chests. They are Slow Time and Summon Creatures. Unlike in Fable II, these potions allow the Hero to perform a total of 3 spells in quick succession, where as in Fable II the player must wait as each spell is performed and then casted. As the player increases his/her Will ability, the creatures that are summoned will become more powerful. At Will level one, Beetles are summoned. At level two, Hobbes are summoned. At level three, Shadows are summoned. At levels four and five, Balverines are summoned. Category:Fable III Category:Gameplay